1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to patient activated mouth moisturizer systems and methods of using such systems.
2. Background Art
The first several days of the post-operative period after surgery, usually so-called major surgery, often involves difficulties, discomfort and problems for a patient. From the patient""s point of view, one of the most difficult experiences connected to major surgery is the occurrence of cracked lips and parched palate that goes on for several days after surgery. Normally the patient is allowed only very limited amounts of water or cracked ice in order to prevent vomiting or so-called xe2x80x9cdry heavingxe2x80x9d by the patient. Vomiting can cause serious stress on the body and other problems to the patient. The patient very often suffers substantially from being given only the small amounts of water or cracked ice.
Because of the patient""s discomfort and suffering, the patient, seeking relief, tends to make many calls day and night to the nursing staff. The nurses then spend much time repeatedly providing the patient small amounts of cool water and/or chipped ice. The nurses are thereby kept from performing other important duties.
Infirm and sick residents and patients in nursing homes and facilities which provide long term care often experience discomfort and suffering from chronic and short term conditions which result in cracked lips and parched palate. The providing of small amounts of cool water and/or cracked ice to the residents or patients who need it, whether short term or over extended periods, is perhaps more of a problem than it is with hospitals since the ratio of patients to nurses is usually much higher in nursing homes. Experience shows that the ratio usually becomes even higher on weekends and most holidays.
An objective of the invention is to provide a system which addresses/relieves the patient""s discomfort and suffering and which relieves the nursing staff of the time consuming task of providing cool water and/or crushed ice for the patient.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are set out herein or are obvious to one skilled in the art herefrom.
The objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by the systems, devices and process of the invention.
Broadly speaking, the system of the invention provides controlled aqueous liquid or moisture in the form of a mist to the mouth and/or lips of the patient. Preferably a cool water mist is provided. The invention system preferably is capable of providing a predetermined amount of water mist in a predetermined amount of time to the patient whereby the patient is unable to provide himself with an excess of water and thereby avoiding vomiting problems.
The mouth moisturizer system of the invention includes means for atomizing an aqueous liquid with a gas to form a mist which is supplied in a controlled manner to the patient""s lips and/or mouth. The mist-forming end of the atomizer means is adapted to fit in the patient""s mouth. There is also means for providing the aqueous liquid and the gas to the atomizer means.
A patient recovering from major surgery often suffers from cracked lips and parched palate. The patient usually frequently contacts the nurses and requests that they provide the patient with cool water and/or cracked ice. The amount of water and/or cracked ice which the patient can have has to be very limited in order to prevent debilitating vomiting by the patient. The patient""s discomfort and suffering is greatly reduced by the mouth moisturizer which via an atomizer is capable of supplying a controlled amount of water mist to the lips and/or palate of the patient over a controlled amount of time. Also, the nurses have more time to devote to their other duties.
The system of the invention is also useful for use by short term and long term residents/patients in nursing homes and other care facilities.
The invention involves a mouth moisturizer system comprising: (a) means for atomizing an aqueous liquid with a gas to form a mist which is supplied in a controlled manner to lips and/or the mouth of a person, a portion of said atomizing means being adapted to fit in the mouth of the person; and (b) means for providing the aqueous liquid and the gas to the atomizer means.
The aqueous liquid is usually water and is preferably distilled or sterilized water. The gas is usually air. The gas should be safe and nontoxic.
Preferably means (b) includes a gas compressor and a tube for transportation of pressurized gas from the gas compressor to the atomizer means. Preferably means (b) further includes a tube for transportation of pressurized aqueous liquid from a source of pressurized aqueous liquid to the atomizer means. Preferably the means (b) additionally includes a pump for pressurizing the aqueous liquid, and a tube for transportation of the pressurized aqueous liquid from the pump to the atomizer means.
Preferably means (b) includes means to control the frequency of and duration of operation of the gas compressor and the aqueous liquid pump. In this manner the amount of aqueous liquid mist which can be delivered to the patient over a time period can be controlled. An adjustable timer, that is inaccessible to the patient, is advantageous.
Preferably the mouth moisturizer system also includes a container of aqueous liquid in a unit which is adapted to be mounted on the frame of the patient""s bed, and a tube for transporting the aqueous liquid from the container to the aqueous liquid pump.
Preferably the atomizer means (a) comprises an elongated atomizer unit which has a fin which is situated perpendicular to its longitudinal axis and which totally or substantially extends around its circumference. Moist providing end of the elongated atomizer unit is capable of being positioned in the patient""s mouth.
Also preferably the atomizer means (a) comprises a base which has a curved groove which fits over the lower gum or at least some of the lower teeth of the patient, and an elongated atomizer unit is mounted on said base so that moist providing portion of said elongated aerator unit is capable of being positioned in the patient""s mouth.
Further preferably the atomizer means (a) comprises an atomizer unit having an elongated central portion and two diametrically opposed arm portions. The atomizer unit is capable of providing mist out of at least one aperture in each of the two arms of and/or at least one aperture in the end of the elongated central portion which extends into the patient""s mouth. In a variation there is an extension on the end of each arm, and elastic band means attached to the unattached end of the arm extensions capable of holding the atomizer unit in the mouth of the patient.
The invention also includes a process of moisturizing lips and/or mouth of a patient comprising: (i) forming a mist by aerating an aqueous liquid with a gas, and (ii) supplying the mist to the lips and/or mouth of the patient.
Where the patient is recovering from major surgery, preferably the aqueous liquid is water and preferably the gas is air. Preferably the water is cooled, sterilized water. Advantageously the mist is directed at the lips and/or into the mouth of the patient. The supplying of the mist to the patient is preferably done in a controlled manner such that the patient obtains only a predetermined amount of water in a predetermined amount of time.